Good Enough
by madnessofsilence
Summary: Master/Eleven smut...Um. Yes, I don't usually write this. I got...Bored. Enjoy.


It was humiliating. The Doctor's face was nearly alight with red as he slowly lowered to his knees, his eyes trained on the Master's feet. Clearing his throat, his eyes met the other time lord's. "Master."

The Master's lips curved up in a small smile, knowing the Doctor wouldn't go any further on his own. He got to his knees, level with the other time lord, who wouldn't meet his gaze anymore.

"Doctor," He wouldn't look, he had his eyes focused on the floor.

"_Theta,_" The Doctor looked up at the old nickname. Meeting the Master's gaze. The use of the name confused him slightly, but he had no time to think about it.

The Master pressed a soft kiss to the Doctor's lips. One hand on his shoulder, the other behind his head, holding him still. It was slow, sweet, if only for a moment, he was in the process of pushing the Doctor's mouth open when the other pulled sharply away.

The Doctor wasn't sure when he'd gone from kneeling to being pressed to the floor, he was propped up slightly on his elbows, the Master leaning over him. Both were breathing rather hard, and the Doctor attempted to push the Master off of him.

"Master-" A finger was pressed to his lips, a slow shake of the other's head.

"That isn't my name." The Master told him "Not tonight."

"Kosch-ah!" He hadn't felt the hand making its way up the inside of his thigh until now, when it brushed over him, making him let out a noise of surprise.

"Hush now," The Master murmured, quoting his past regeneration "Listen to your Master."

He pulled the Doctor into another fevered kiss, succeeding this time in getting his mouth open. Slowly moving his hand further into the Doctor's trousers.

The Doctor broke the kiss again, this time in a gasp, as the Master continued his work. Enjoying the sight of the Doctor, who was shaking slightly, and occasionally giving noises of approval, beneath him.

"Beg me for it," The Master whispered, stopping suddenly, and earning a groan of protest at his request.

"Mast-" the Doctor stopped in his words, "Koschei...Please,"

"Please what?" He was smirking now, watching the Doctor turn redder in both annoyance and embarrassment.

"Just, don't stop." Doctor, stubborn as usual. But it was good enough.

…...

The next day had started out rather strange. The Doctor had woken on the floor of the console room. With his coat thrown over him, and otherwise completely void of clothing. There was music playing somewhere. Music he recognized as 'I can't decide'. There were occasional flashes coming from beneath him, and he jumped to his feet.

"Hey, no no no, you get away from my TARDIS."

"Shut up and let me work, nice birthday suit by the way." The Master said, glancing up for a moment, before going back to what he'd been doing.

"Oi! What are you _doing_!"

"Fixing the Chameleon circuit." The Master replied

"I _like _the Police box. You leave it." He pulled the Master away, ripping several wires away with him.

The Master glared up at him, having ended up on the floor. "News flash, I don't care. Now are you going to put some clothes on or not." He asked, lips curving up in a smirk.

The Doctor hastily wrapped his coat around him like a towel. "Shut up, it's your bloody fault."

"Was not, you just look too perfect on your knees."

"_Shut up!" _

"Mmm, how about no," The Master told him, following the Doctor as he made his way back to the main level of the console.

The Doctor was pulling his pants back on, fixing his suspenders, though his shirt still hung open.

"What did you do with my bow tie?"

"I got rid of it, it's ridiculous."

"No it's-"

"I swear to god if the word 'cool' comes out of your mouth, I'll strangle you."

The Doctor opened and shut his mouth a few times, but knowing the Master, he probably wasn't joking. And it was best not to push it anyway. He'd get another bow tie. Finally fully dressed again, he shrugged his coat back on, heading to the wardrobe to find a new bow tie. The Master was following him.

"Master, if you're going to-mmph!" He'd turned around and gotten pushed back into the wall. His missing bow tie gagging him.

"Did you _really _think I was done with you?" The Master hissed.

The Doctor pulled the now damp fabric from his mouth. "Oh no, not this time." He'd dropped his hands to his sides, one still clutching the strip of silk. But he raised them now, wrapping the tie around the Master's wrists before he could pull them away. "You don't play fair, _Master. _So neither will I."

He could tell by the grin that this didn't bother the Master any, but he didn't care. Last night had been a mix of lust and humiliation. He was only returning the favor.

* * *

><p>Yeah...I don't typically write anything resembling smut...<p>

anyway. Enjoy.


End file.
